


dinner (and a show)

by petasos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Homestuck Rare Pair Month 2019, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: Jane surprises her girlfriend for their anniversary. Rose also has a surprise.One of them is sexual in nature. The other's a bit fluffier.





	1. dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of both Kinktober and also Homestuck Rare Pair Month (ran by yours truly!) I used rago909/yudenhoetp on Twitter/Instagram's Kinktober for this, starting with Day One - Lingerie. This one's going to be two parts (day one and day four - which is toys, btw; so come back October 4th for that!)
> 
> Yeah, yeah, it's not *technically* October where I live, but it WILL be in an hour.

The day the package arrives, you rip it open with gusto. It takes no time at all for you to pull out the thin, silky lace fabric, your fingers brushing against the almost gauzy texture of the skirt piece. You’re not one for fancy clothes, but this is something to savor, the way it feels against your skin, how the almost metallic white looks against your brown skin. You waste absolutely no time in pulling your clothes off and trying it on, wiggling your hips hesitantly at the mirror.

You look as good as it feels. After all, you’re Jane Crocker, and Jane Crocker always looks good - you just happen to look better than usual at the moment, the white-silver on your dusky brown skin bringing out the color in your eyes, making the subtle dark brown highlights in your hair come to life.

Kanaya was right when she said it’d be your style, and that your girlfriend would love it (you shall never doubt her again.) Not only was she right, but she’s a genius. You adjust the harnesses on your thighs - you look like a present waiting to be unwrapped, and by God is your girlfriend going to love this on you. If she doesn’t, you’ll have to have Words with someone.

Someone being your mirrored reflection. The one facing you currently.

You carefully extract yourself from the lingerie, fold it up, and put it in your drawer in the bathroom, before you get to work making dinner.

After all, it’s your one year anniversary - and you’ve got _everything _you need to make the perfect meal for Rose. The only problem is that you’re not one hundred percent sure if she’s going to like dessert - i.e., you.

It’s a simple meal: creamy garlic butter salmon with just a hint of lemon, Rose’s favorite wine, scalloped potatoes on the side, and of course, a salad with raspberry poppyseed dressing. It’s, of course, the meal you had on your first date at Diletta’s in the Troll Kingdom, a lovely little Italian restaurant with the most darling candles (the distance between you can be a bit hard, but you manage.) You light some of those now, the smell of vanilla and lavender wafting off and calming you down immeasurably. The salmon sizzles in your skillet, and you wash up the dishes just as the front door opens.

As always, Rose looks beautiful. Her lipstick’s perfect, a nice shade of purple that makes you smirk at memories of that color elsewhere. She wears her wedding ring, as always - she and Kanaya are happily married, and you’re very happy for them, not a hint of jealousy in you. While you and Kanaya aren’t together, your shared love for Rose brought the two of you very close together; close enough that you and she are often mistaken for moirails. Perhaps if she wasn’t busy moirailing for Jade, and you for Dirk, the two of you would be.

She smiles at you, raising an eyebrow as she smells the air. “That smells absolutely mouthwatering, Jane - is there some special occasion I should be aware of?”

You roll your eyes behind your glasses. Of course she knows it’s your anniversary (in fact, she’s the one who reminded you of it, about two and a half weeks ago - otherwise, you would be at CrockerCorp right now.) “Well, dear,” you say, and move closer, taking off your checkered apron and draping your arms over her shoulders, “funny you should mention that. You see, I’ve recently become aware that we’ve been together for an entire year now.”

“Oh my,” she says, leaning in, and you can smell her lilac perfume, “is it October first _already_? Dear me, how time flies.”

You laugh, and press your lips to hers, before pulling away. “Don’t let dinner get cold,” you say, and gesture towards the dining room table. She smiles, takes off her coat, and leaves it on the back of her chair, settling down daintily. You sit down across from her, pick up your glass of wine, and raise it to her, as if to say cheers.

She raises her own glass, and they make a little clink together. It’s a pretty sound.

You savor the meal - she tells you about her day (she’s been touring her third novel across the kingdoms), you tell her about yours (a meeting over lunch regarding sales; you leave out the surprise waiting in the bedroom.) She tells you how Kanaya’s been doing in the caverns, talks about Dave and how he busy he’s been, asks you about Dirk - the two are close, but she and you have different relationships with the man, obviously. You tell her how fond you’ve grown of the windowsill garden she started up for you. She laughs and feeds you a bit of salmon.

All in all, a very nice meal.

As it nears the end, you’re faintly buzzing from the wine. You take your salad plates and put them in the dishwasher, and Rose creeps up behind you, kisses the nape of your neck and wraps her arms around your waist. “I’ve got a surprise for you,” she says, smiling against your skin, and you turn around in her arms, meet her lips with your own. Rose tastes like wine and garlic and raspberry, but you don’t mind at all.

In fact, you take her hand, and lead her towards the bedroom. “I’ve got one for you, too.”

“Oh?” she asks, cocking one thin eyebrow at you.

You place a hand on her cheek as you sit her down on the bed, smiling - a little nervous, but smiling. “I do. It’s been a year, I supposed I should go all out,” you say, and lean forward again, capturing her lips with yours. She leans eagerly into the kiss, a hand reaching up into your hair, her other hand at your waist, delicate and light. You wish there wasn’t fabric between you, but in a moment, at least the fabric will be _for _the occasion.

“I thought I should, too. Can your little surprise wait, or does it need to happen now?”

You think for a moment, then sit down beside her on the bed - you almost sink into the comforter. “Of course it can wait. It’s of the… bedroom variety.”

“Oh, did you finally decide to accept whips into our bedroom life? I’ve been waiting for a good while, love.”

“Not quite. What’s your surprise, then?”

Rose gives a little Lalondian smirk, and pushes your hair out of your face. “Dating you has been nothing but wonderful, Jane. You’re _everything _I could have hoped for in a partner - kind, beautiful, intelligent, and a woman who knows what she wants in life. I’m a woman of that ilk, too, so I suppose it’s no shock we get along. I love you, you’re very dear to me… the only issue’s distance. Which is why Kanaya and I have decided to move to the Human Kingdom, to be closer to you.”

Your eyes widen a little. “...Really?”

“Well, you’re not the only reason - we _do _want to be closer to John, Roxy, and some of our non-god tiered friends. But you’re the main reason,” she says, and laughs. “It was Kanaya’s idea, I can’t take credit for _that_… but I’d already been considering it.”

“What about the caverns?”

“There are caverns here. And it’s not as though Kanaya and I couldn’t use a little distance now and again. A little bit of distance can be healthy, especially when she and I have other partners who we’d also love to spend some time with.” She leans forward, brushes her lips against your nose. “If you’ll have me, I’d like to stay here while Kanaya works on things at the caverns.”

“_Have_ you?” Your voice is a near whisper. “Rose, darling, I’d have you any day. You don’t have to ask.”

You entwine your fingers with hers, and she grins against your mouth, before pulling away. “Now, I assume you’re just dying to show me this little surprise of yours?”

“Oh,” you say, “I am.”

You get to your feet, and she sighs at your absence, watching you with raised brows as you back into the adjoined bathroom, closing the door lightly. You shed your clothes, pull on the lingerie, and fasten the harnesses, smoothing down the wrinkles over your stomach - it fits you, unlike some you’ve tried on - before you check your reflection in the mirror, give your hair a quick run through with one hand.

Perfect.

And you open the door, stepping out, as poised and elegantly as you can muster.

This lasts for all of about five seconds before you stumble and have to grab the side of the door to brace yourself. Rose laughs hard enough that her face goes red, before she notices what you’re wearing, and that redness fades into a very pleasant pink, violet eyes wide and interested. “Oh my,” she says, and gets to her feet, her heels clacking across the wood floor. “What’s this?”

“My surprise for you,” you whisper, leaning forward and breathing her in. “Do you like it?”

“We’ll just have to find out,” she murmurs, and pulls you onto the bed.


	2. and a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day four of Kinktober. The prompt was 'toys.'

==> BE ROSE.

  


You are now Rose. Today is your one year anniversary with the beautiful, stunning, and incredibly lovely Jane Crocker, though of course, this is public knowledge. You and Jane danced around a potential relationship for months before you finally asked her out, with your wife’s permission - Kanaya was so happy for you that she glowed a day straight. It’s been a year since your first date, where afterwards, you asked her if she’d be your girlfriend.

Though, it was far more romantic than just that: you brought flowers.

At the moment, your girlfriend is standing before you in the laciest ensemble you have ever seen. It looks so soft to the touch, silver fabric against her brown skin bringing out the color in her eyes and the highlights in her hair. She’s blushing, you can see that; you have to smirk at the images unfolding right in front of you. Yes, this is coming together quite nicely.

“Do you like it?” she asks, leaning towards you.

You grab her by the wrist and pull her onto the bed. “We’ll just have to find out.” You hook one finger into the strap around her leg, raising an eyebrow at her when she squirms a little. “You’re not used to wearing things like this, are you.”

It’s not a question.

“No,” she breathes, and you press your mouth to hers, heated and frenzied, pulling her on top of you. She straddles you, legs on either side of your hips, pressing against you like she wants to bury herself in your ribs. You nip lightly at her bottom lip, and she makes a little noise akin to a whine, her tongue running against your teeth. She tastes like wine and raspberries mixing together, making something sweet and savory all in one… so you savor it, because why wouldn’t you?

You love her. You truly do.

“I think,” you say, pulling away, breathing heavy, “that I should take charge tonight.”

“_Oh_!” Jane says, and it’s almost a squeak. She looks away, flustered. “...alright.”

You smile against her mouth, pressing back into her and then rolling over, pushing her onto the bed with ease. One of the straps on her shoulders is loose and dangling to one side, and you run your fingers along the outline of her, tracing down the dips of her hips and her inner thighs. She shakes a little when you move your hands up, catching a little on the straps on her legs. Those’ll have to go, especially if you want her to wear this again.

She looks beautiful. She always does, but tonight, she looks especially so. She looks like she’s yours, and she is. Jane Crocker belongs to you - not always, but right now, she does, and you adore every inch of her.

You pull away, reaching into her nightstand and pulling out the box of toys she keeps there. Jane’s eyes widen and she props herself up on her elbows. “_Oh_,” she says, and it’s the sweetest noise. “Do you have something in mind?”

“I do.”

“Oh my.”

You pop it open and shuffle through it - bullet vibrator, egg vibrator, rabbit vibrator (Jane sure loves her vibrators), a realistic dildo and a more… fantastical one, something straight off a Bad Dragon-esque website. There’s a flog and handcuffs, but you pass over those, taking the bullet vibrator and turning it on. It hums lightly against your palm - you’re not ticklish, thank goodness.

Jane’s legs move a little, like she’s squirming in expectation.

You part her thighs, moving the vibrator along the inside of her legs. Jane lets out a giggle, and you can’t help but smile at that. You slowly move it up before lightly pressing it against her lacy panties. After a few moments, she’s squirming even more, clenching at the sheets.

“Turn it up, _please_,” she begs, and you laugh.

“Not a chance, darling.”

You use one hand to press the vibrator along her lips through the fabric, and use the other to unhook the underwear from the corset piece. You pray that’s not too much for her, hard on her breathing, but she seems to have no issues with it - you slide the panties down her legs, setting aside the vibrator as you do so. They tangle around her knees, and you step back to pull them the rest of the way down, before grabbing the vibrator again and pressing it, unfiltered, against her clit.

She lets out a soft little sigh.

You turn it up a notch, and Jane’s sigh becomes a moan.

You know every inch of her, possibly better than you know yourself. You know exactly what works on her, and what doesn’t. You know her breasts are tender, that she likes having her nipples rubbed, that the inside of her elbows makes her whine when she’s into it. You know that she can’t get off through her g-spot, unlike you - and you know she secretly loves when you use the strap-on anally instead of vaginally (it’s not a secret that you love it too.)

You press the tip flat against her clit, using a finger to spread her lips a little more, and turn up the vibrator to about halfway.

“Rose,” she moans out, voice shaking. “Oh, _Rose_.”

“Yes, dear?”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” you say, and press a finger inside of her. Her head falls back, onto the sheets, and she lets out a moan that’s close enough to your name. You could ask if she’s nearing orgasm, but you can tell she is, so you turn it up a little higher, watching her squirm against the sheets, her hands bunched up in the fabric. She’s panting heavily, soaking wet, and you’re wet too, just at watching her like this. She’s goddamn beautiful.

She’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Rose, I’m - _Rose_,” she mumbles, voice high-pitched, and you add another finger to press inside her. She clenches around you, and you keep the vibrator in that spot, until she’s shaking so hard that she almost kicks you. She lets out a sob, hips and back arching off the bed, crying out your name, and you turn the vibrator down, but keep it there, watching her shake against the sheets and her head turn back and forth as she slowly comes down from it.

When she does, she lays there, spent and looking incredibly satisfied, breathing heavy.

You discard the vibrator and clamber up next to her, propping yourself up on one elbow. “You know, you’re possibly the most beautiful thing in the universe,” you say, and she laughs at that, face as red as possible. You reach over, adjust her glasses. “Now… I suppose you want to get me back for that, yes?”

“Oh,” she says, “_definitely_.”


End file.
